Upon Silver Wings
by John Bowe
Summary: What if Naruto had some there who could nudge him along? Not someone who would hand him everything on a silver platter, but help him in a better way? Someone who could make him greater than any other before him. *Chapter 3 Up* Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any IP concerned with it. They belong to kishimoto-sama.

I came back to this site after 2 years, and reading some of the fan fics here, I can't find one I like. So I decided to make one. One where they don't use Kami as a substitute for god, which is a huge pet peeve of mine. Or when they toss in the occasional japanese word for flavor. Something I can read. If you're still interested, keep reading.

Upon Silver Wings

Chapter 1

"Damn it!" he shouted. He vigorously messed up his spiky blonde hair in frustration. He took a deep breath, and started running again. Gathering natural energy while moving was becoming infinitely more difficult than being still.

After a while he stopped. He walked over and grabbed a canteen. He drank a bit from it. "Has anyone else been able to do this while moving?" he asked the toad that had come over to him.

"Nope. Well, no human any way." The toad responded. "We toads can do it with enough practice. But we already have a leg up on humans, since we're one with nature to begin with. Ready to call it a day yet Naruto?" the old toad asked him.

The blonde looked at him agape." What?! No way! Let's go again!" he shouted. He jumped to his feet and started up again. Fukasaku smiled to himself. That was exactly what he had expected.

As they were training, a figure descended from the sky and landed on a toad statue with no noise, and no warning. The old toad saw him, and his face took on a mixture of surprise, and unease. He jumped up on to he statue the figure was on. He eyed him with suspicion. "Why are you here?" Fukasaku asked him.

The man smiled. He had shaggy black hair, glasses, green eyes, and a very charming smile. He wore a black cloak that showed nothing of what was underneath. He looked like he was in his early twenties. But his eyes betrayed that he wasn't. They were the eyes of someone who had seen and done enough for many lifetimes, and not all of it pleasant.

"Oh, just visiting. I'm surprised you recognized me. For you it's been 70 years!" He said. "I've been observing young Naruto for a while. He shows quite a bit of promise. Mastering senjutsu in such a short amount of time? And not only that, the rasengan, kage bunshin, and with such dedication too. Very promising." He said, watching Naruto. He had stopped running, and was looking at them.

"You haven't answered me." The old toad said. The man smiled.

"Sharp as ever. I am here to help." He said.

The toad snorted. "When you help, cataclysms occur." The toad commented.

The man laughed. "Only to prevent even greater cataclysms." A bird fluttered down to his shoulder. He tapped it on the head with his finger. "Hm…I believe bad new is coming here. Very bad news." He said. A toad was coming to them. "Best go deal with it then eh? I'll just stay here." He said.

The old toad eyed him, and jumped down to Naruto, who was panting profusely. The man smiled again. "Great things are coming to you child. Great and terrible things."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any IP concerned with it. They belong to kishimoto-sama.

Okay, I'm going to cave a bit and use the honorifics. Also, to expand upon my previous statement, Kami is a spirit or deity. Translating it as God causes gross misunderstanding. There are very few personified kami, but stories such as izanami and izanagi, are the closest that comes to it. Do your homework fangirls!! On with the story! Also, for the first few chapters, I plan on following the manga fairly close, but deviate from it soon enough.

Upon Silver Wings

Chapter 2

The man watched as the toad disappeared below the water. He jumped down to Fukasaku, and Naruto. "Well, that is bad news, wouldn't you say?" he asked them.

The toad glared at him. "You wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?" he asked the man.

He touched his chest in mock pain. "You wound me sir. Well, based upon our previous encounter, I wouldn't blame you. But nevertheless, no I did not have anything to do with it. In fact, I would like to help a bit with the situation." He said.

Naruto looked puzzled. "Huh? Who are you?" he asked the man.

He grinned. "I have had many names over the years, young Naruto-kun. Harbinger, savior, demon, saint, warrior, pacifist, scholar, poet, musician, friend, lover, uncle, caretaker, undertaker, but you may call me for what ever you wish. If it is my name you seek, I will not give it, but in lieu of my name you may call me John Bowe." He said, and gave a deep bow with a flourish of his hand.

"Uh…okay. John Bowe. That's a weird name." The blonde responded to his long answer.

"To your ears it would be. But by your response, I can tell you your social skills need some polishing. But enough of this, there is business to attend to. There are a few of your enemies tearing it up in Konoha right now. It is quite admirable really. Nobody has given up your location despite staggering losses." He said.

"What! How do you know?" Naruto asked him.

John chuckled. "A magician never reveals his secrets. A neither shall I, I suppose. Let's just say have innumerable watchers across the lands. I am much more informed about recent events than most."

Fukasaku cleared his throat. " I'm assuming that you intend on coming with us?" he said.

"But of course. Against an enemy this powerful, it would be irresponsible to let a lamb enter a lion's den. Might have worked for Daniel, but then again there was a reason that the Persians used it for executions. But I digress." He said.

They both stared at him. "Who's Daniel?" the young blonde asked John.

"Hm? Oh, wrong world. I might tell the story to you sometime. But in the mean time, Fukasaku-sama, would you be so kind?" He kindly asked the toad.

The toad felt uneasy around him. Always had. He sighed, and bit his thumb (Thumb? Do toads have them? Hrmmm…) and performed the Kuchiyose no Jutsu, and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

To be continued….

R&R

Short I know, but it will get better once I deviate from the manga. For now, I gotta make sure I don't create a literary paradox, tearing the landscape of my mind into a million pieces.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any IP concerned with it. They belong to kishimoto-sama.

Well, here I am again, showing you punks my junk. If you don't know what's happening, in the manga, Naruto showed up after Pein obliterated konoha. All of it. So Naruto is in sage mode, and just destroyed Asura Pein. With one hit. Yes naruto has become the ultimate bad ass. And now I have complete faith that in the inevitable fight between sasuke and naruto, he will promptly beat him, Magenkyo or not. But I digress. Onwards with the story.

Also, review! Please, how am I to improve with out some kind of criticism!

Upon Silver Wings

Chapter 3

John had quietly slipped off when the toads were summoned. He was on top of the monument for the Yondaime. He surveyed the damage Pein had caused to the village, and shook his head. Most of the people had survived thanks to Katsuyu. But some were not so lucky. The entire village was just a crater with some rubble around it.

"War. War never changes." He quoted. He watched as Naruto smashed one of the Peins. He gave a low whistle. "Well, I'll give the kid points for a good sucker punch. And a flashy opening. But now he knows at least a minor measure of his strength. But on the other hand, Pein did just expend a lot of chakra fighting and demolishing the village soooo….heh, Naruto might just stand a chance. Maybe I'm not needed at all." He said. He turned around and was about to walk away from the ensuing battle, but hung his shoulders and sighed.

"Then again, there's probably going to be a lot of injured, and Pein might just end up beating Naruto….damn. if I leave now, I'll end up regretting it, I just know it. Nothing is ever easy." He muttered. He back flipped off the head, and soared into the air, surveying it all from below. He fell back down and landed next to the pretty pink haired girl. She looked at him with surprise.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

John tsked. "Really? Isn't it manners to introduce one's self before demanding some else's name? Well, I suppose it would be a moot point, since I already know yours, so my name is John Bowe, Sakura Haruno. Now as you have the who, one would assume you would seek the why, and the why, my dear, is none of your business. Know that I will not be one of the people trying to kill you today, and I am here solely to watch how the battle between Naruto and Pein will pan out." He said.

Sakura stared at the strange man. "Uh…" She said.

He suddenly looked up in the sky. "Oh, now we can't have interference in this fight." He jumped high in the sky, disappearing just a soon as he had arrived, leaving more than a few stunned shinobi below. He snatched a piece of paper out of the sky. He Stopped in mid air and floated there.

He gave it a disapproving glance, and flicked it away from him. " And where do you think you're going paper girl?" he asked it. It and a bunch of other pieces of paper that were floating inconspicuously around the area came together, forming Konan, with her paper wings. "Who are you?"

He did a facepalm. "Does no one have any concept of manners these days?! I try to limit introductions to two an hour, so just call me John. Now I'm assuming that you're playing support for Pein in case, oh god forbid, he actually loses, but seeing as he just caused untold suffering to this village, I don't think he should be getting the opportunity to chicken out of this." He said.

She stared at him stoically. She produced number of paper shuriken and tossed them at John with speeds that would a sharingan would have trouble following. He let them hit, and disappeared when she suddenly appeared and tried to thrust a paper sword where his heart would be. He appeared behind her completely unharmed. Her eyes widened.

He looked at his cloak, with the paper shuriken embedded in them. He held up his cloak. "Aw. I just bought this. Ah, well. I guess you want a fight then." He tore the cloak off. He revealed what was underneath. He had a lean muscular body with almost no body fat. Think Bruce Lee. He wore a tight black shirt with a few holsters and small packs on the sleeves. He had baggy black pants, and black combat boots. He looked at her wings.

"Well, that's kinda unfair." He said. He summoned up a massive amount of chakra, so much the air around him began to swim, like heat waves coming off a street. Streams of it focused on his back, and took shape. In barely a breath, he had massive wings on his back. They were a silvery color, and seemed quite beautiful. "Well, it is still unfair. So I'll only fight using one arm. He said holding up his right hand and pacing the other behind him. Konan flew at him, and unleashed a flurry of sword strikes. He blocked each one with seemingly no effort. He then grabbed the sword by the blade and took it from her.

It burst to flames in his hand. "Wow. I thought you Akatsuki guys were supposed to be strong or something. You guys seem great at stoicism though. No matter." He vanished and delivered a powerful kick to her side, but she burst into a bunch of paper pieces. All the pieces went together in a swarm, and began to cut him over and over. He just stood there and took it, as they drew lots of blood. Then a few focused into a spike, and impaled his heart. He slumped over. Then a massive burst of air came from him sending the pieces away from him. He stood straight and pulled the spike from his chest. He tossed it over his shoulder.

"A few paper cuts? Come on." He said and the wounds closed up, and left no mark. "You must have something else. Anything?" he asked her. The paper formed a ring around him, and ten Konans surrounded him. He smirked. "Well alright. But I think you should give a little thought to it. Now." He said, taking up a weird stance, wings silently beating. "Let's see if you can knock me down to earth shall we?" he challenged her.

To be continued…

Richard cheese kicks ass!


End file.
